The Lily
by Alyse Hhang
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts and there are lots of new students. However, there are no signs of Lord Voldemort. What's up?


Disclaimer= I don't own anybody except my own characters!  
  
The train once again boarded for Hogwarts, with a whole bunch of new students this time. Ever since Voldemort had gained power two years ago, many families fled to distant countries, such as The North Pole and more students fled to Hogwarts for safety of Dumbledore being there.  
  
Harry boarded the train with his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. And of course Ginny was there with Ron. Ginny had long gotten over Harry, well, probably for one year. And Harry had so gotten over Cho Chang. So Harry started the new school year with a fresh start.  
  
"Hey Harry!" yelled Hermione as she pushed her way through the crowd. Half of the crowd stopped and whispered excitedly, "Is it really THE Harry Potter?" Harry groaned, knowing this would be another year of fan clubs. Ron pushed his way through, although more strongly than Hermione. "How's your summer Harry?" asked Ron as he shoved his trunk up. "Just fine. Hopefully Voldemort won't be after me this year," said Harry casually. Ron's freckles turned pale. "HARRY!" yelled Ron. "Sorry. Won't happen again," muttered Harry.  
  
What seemed an eternity, Hermione made her way through the crowd although she tripped and slammed Crookshanks across the wall. Harry helped her up and stored her trunk away for her. "Thanks Harry," said Hermione quickly, but went on talking. "Can't you believe how many new students there are here? It's like when we were in first years!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. "Please, not another fan club!" moaned Harry. Quickly, Ginny turned bright pink and smiled weakly.  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts and Harry got to see the Sorting Ceremony. There was a girl that caught his eye and she was one of the new ones too. Her hair was a jet black like his, but more natural jet black. And her eyes were a deep dark black with her tan skin. Guessing, Harry thought she was Asian. "Just like Cho Chang," thought Harry regrettably. What he didn't notice was that another girl was staring at her.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony began and the Sorting Hat looked quite old. But once again, it always looked old. "Heart, Elizabeth!" A blonde haired girl climbed up the platform shakily and the hat was placed upon her. "Gryffindor!" The hat cried out. The entire Gryffindor table clapped as Elizabeth stepped down and sat near Harry, glowing with excitement. A couple names went by but Harry still had his eye on the girl. Finally, her name was called. "Jin Lilya." Lilya stepped up, with no signs of fear, and the hat was place upon her. It took a long time to decide and Harry was praying, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor. "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table shook and Cho Chang ran up to greet her. Drooping, Harry turned around and sulkily waited for the Ceremony to be finished. A whole bunch of newcomers were at the Gryffindor table, including Elizabeth. Hermione already engaged a conversation with Elizabeth. Ron smiled and whispered to Harry, "Do I look good? There are tons of new girls." Sighing hopelessly, Harry ate his meal and to his surprise, Ron ate little. Before he could ask what's wrong, a whole bunch of girls came up to him. "Are you really Harry Potter?" asked what seemed to be the leader. "Uh. yea," stuttered Harry. As beautiful they might've seemed, they were nothing compare to Lilya. They all giggled and sat next to Harry, on both sides. Groaning, Harry tried to smile, but his muscles weren't up to it. Finally, he excused himself while Ron was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
The first night back to the dorm was a sleepless night for Harry. He kept on thinking about Lilya. It was also a sleepless night for Elizabeth too. SHE kept on thinking about famous Harry Potter and how perfect he was. Gryffindor's sixth years first class was Charms with Ravenclaw. Still yawning after a not-so-good night's sleep, Harry got dressed and waited for Hermione to come down. To his surprise, Hermione came down with Elizabeth. "Hey Harry. This is Elizabeth, one of the newcomers. You know? Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast. Where's Ron?" said Hermione. Harry groaned and carried his heavy bag out of the common room. Elizabeth, happy beyond reason, trotted behind him, nearly knocking into him as he stopped abruptly. There was Ron, hand in hand with a brown-haired girl, smiling. "Guess what I found? Her name is Maria and she's in Hufflepuff," whispered Ron eagerly as she glanced around suspiciously. Then her eyes turned to Harry and she gasped. "THE HARRY POTTER?!" she cried out and let go of Ron's hand. "I've been waiting forever for this moment! Harry Potter!" cherished Maria. Ron turned red and Harry rushed towards Charms, breakfast missed. And there she was, Lilya Jin in Charms, sitting next to another girl talking nonchalantly. Hurriedly, Ron went past Harry, kicking him in the shins as he passed. Doubling over in pain, Harry made his way towards a seat near Ron. Immediately, Ron turned away from him. Elizabeth and Hermione sat next to him with Elizabeth quite fidgeting. The day went by rather smoothly, with an exception of Ron's ignorance. One week later, Harry woke up again early in the morning. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Harry quietly made his way toward the common room with the fire dying out. Elizabeth on the other hand, had woken up also and went downstairs to the common room too. When she saw Harry in the common room sipping hot chocolate, she froze. She couldn't possibly go down there. With Harry there too. She was still freaking out when she sat down near him. "H-how are you?" stuttered Elizabeth. "Fine," he answered shortly. He sipped some more of his hot chocolate. "It's just that I don't know why Ron's so mad at me!" exploded Harry. "It's only been like one day back and he's avoiding me already!" spilled out Harry. Elizabeth's heart was beating so fast. Her stomach went inside out and she tried to answer. "W-well, maybe he's just mad that you've made Maria disappear from him," stuttered Elizabeth. "You know what, I think you're right. Thanks Elizabeth," said Harry as he thought about it some more. "Want some hot chocolate?" asked Harry. "U-uh.. I guess, sure," stuttered Elizabeth some more. Taking out his wand from inside his robe, Harry produced hot chocolate immediately. "Thanks," said Elizabeth, this time not stuttering. Harry glanced at Elizabeth and hugged her. "Thanks again for the advice. See ya tomorrow," said Harry as he trudged upstairs. Elizabeth's heart stopped, or that was what it seemed. She hugged the hot chocolate and praised the day. The next day, she sang out with high spirits. Harry Potter had hugged her. Harry Potter had hugged her. That was all she thought all day. She hadn't even noticed that Harry was still staring at Lilya. Halloween came just too soon. It was days before the Halloween dance and Harry had still needed to ask someone out. That would've done good for his reputation. But another load was taken off when Harry found Ron a date. Ron forgave him right away and time was easier with Ron advising him on who to pick. There was a long line of girls waiting for Harry to get out of class each day. Malfoy made it even worse by taunting him. "Look likes Harry has a fan club, let's go join," sneered Malfoy. Harry really wanted to ask Lilya, but he never got the chance. Ron, knowing Harry very well, nudged him in front of Lilya one day and disappeared into the background. "U-um. would you go to the Halloween Dance with me?" asked Harry quickly just as he did with Cho Chang. "Uh..I suppose so. I'll see you then," replied Lilya with a smile on her face. Happily, Harry rushed back to the common room with a smile on his face. Elizabeth walked up to him. "So, how are you today?" This was her second sentence without stuttering! "Fine," replied Harry happily. "I've found a date for the Halloween Dance at last!" said Harry happily. Elizabeth swallowed a piece of lead and said quietly, "Congrats."  
  
A/N: Please review! This is my first non-humorous Harry Potter fanfic! And please send in ideas! 


End file.
